


Truth or Dare: History (Iker/Sergio - Part Three)

by dollylux



Series: Truth or Dare [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a running commentary in Iker's head. A drabble, at most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare: History (Iker/Sergio - Part Three)

He's so different, isn't he, Iker? He's not the Sergio everyone else sees when he's with you, he's foreign and wholly new, he's soft and nubile and supple and submissive and yours, he's yours just for a few moments, long enough for both of you to come and forget. He doesn't mind when it hurts, he doesn't mind being taken against walls, he doesn't mind having to be quiet when he comes, he doesn't mind his shorts around his ankles and his underwear around his thighs and his shirt pushed up in the back so you can feel the warmth of his skin against your stomach. He's accepting of your dick and takes as much as you'll give him and loves your pounding hips against his ass and your dick filling him and he's tight and warm and panting as he kisses your jaw and he lets you hold him when you come and he loves you for those few moments, he loves you probably more truly and more simply than he's ever loved anyone because you're helping him forget. He hurts and you hurt and for those few moments, you love him, too.


End file.
